One Heart
by PureSweetAndGenuine
Summary: I Re-wrote the story just like i promised... I hope this one suits better. A normal girl wonders what it would be like if she went to middle earth! Well... she soon finds out
1. Where The Heck Am I

I do not own any of the original lotr characters.  
  
Prologue  
  
Sometimes Anaïs "5'7½, Jet Black long wavy hair, 150lbs., light brown skin, 16yrs. Old, wondered. wondered what life would be like if she was an Elf Maiden. A Princess Elf Maiden! Like in Lord Of The Rings! All of the elegant gowns. Elvin Men bowing at her feet. or kissing her hand! Waiting. Hoping! For a chance to be her Love. Living forever! Never facing pain. or death. NEVER AGEING PHYSICALLY!  
  
'Face it!' she thought.  
  
"Elves rock!"  
  
Fade  
  
One Heart Chapter One Where The Heck Am I In The Woods Of Mirkwood  
  
While sitting at the cherry wooden kitchen table Anaïs's Mom, "5'8, Honey Blond hair, proportion, caramel colored skin, was jabbering on about her and this guy at are church. Jet Black curly hair, skin a little lighter them medium brown, big brown puppy eyes, straight teeth, thin, and about "6'0. She absolutely loved him, and wanted Anaïs to date him, and maybe marry him someday. Now she wasn't going to lie! He was pretty hot. but his personality was Oh so boring! Not like the characters of Lord of the Rings! Now she knew what everyone thought! 'They are fictional for goodness sake! Their personalities are supposed to be exciting.' Well she'd rather die a horrible death or a virgin rotting for the rest of her life then ever marry someone as boring as he was!  
  
She started to drift slowly! Then suddenly she snapped out of it as her mother screamed for dear life. There were a bunch of men in her house with weapons. She turned to her mother who was screaming just before someone knocked her out.  
  
"Mom!" Anaïs cried. She didn't quite know what to do. so she did the first thing she thought of. She picked up the butcher-knife her mother was cutting raw steaks with, and started to charge when someone hit her in the back of the head. She looked around as everything around her started to go in slow motion, then! She blacked out.  
  
Fade  
  
Getting off the ground Anaïs regained her senses and totally freaked when her eye finally focused. She wasn't at home! She was in the woods somewhere... but what strange woods. nothing like the woods in America! Well at least where she was from. She wondered through the woods aimlessly trying to figure out what the heck happened. Just then she felt the presence of someone else.  
  
Just then she heard a whistling and then she fell to the ground. hard! She screamed in pain as she looked at her shoulder. There was an arrow sticking out bother sides. She got up and started walking faster and faster, and then she started to run until the blood loss started to slow her down..  
  
'I can't run. or walk. any more.' Her mind screamed. She stopped and heaved. Then when she looked up she was surrounded by Teenage guys dressed up as Elves!  
  
"What the heck?" She breathed. They started talking in some kinda language.  
  
"Ok! This isn't funny at all! What the heck did you do with my mother!?! And where have you taken me? And. what the heck did you shoot me for!" She screamed and cried at the same time..  
  
"I do not think it is an Orc" She whispered to the other. The other peered around then stepped out and said.  
  
"What kind thou art?"  
  
"What?" said confused.  
  
"It is obvious she is some kind of Orc?" Another said pointing an arrow at her head.  
  
"Or maybe a witch?" Said the other putting his hand on the others bow and pointing it down..  
  
"Well whatever she is. she's a prisoner of the King now! Bound her hands and tie them to the horse." He motioned.  
  
"What! You can't do that! This isn't funny! Stop!!!" She moaned. She screamed they pulled out the arrow and tide some clothe tight around her womb.  
  
'Tied up like a slave! Boy this brings the memory of roots back.' She sighed walking behind the horse. Just then!  
  
"OH MY FREAKIN' COW!" She screamed and coughed at the same time. The horse farted! The freakin' horse farted! One of the guys turned around and smirked at her. She stuck my tongue out back at him.  
  
"Hey!" She squealed as they threw me on the floor in front of the King.  
  
"What is this?" Asked the King.  
  
"I'm!" She started. One of the Elvin men kicked her in the side and said.  
  
"Do not speak!" Tears filled her eyes and the pain felt like knives piercing her in her sighed. The King put his hand up and the Elf backed up.  
  
"You may speak." He said.  
  
"I'm from Texas. and I was sitting in the kitchen with my mother when someone attacked us! And then I woke up and I." The king put his hand up and she stopped.  
  
"I know nothing about something named Texas. and who ever quote attacked you. it was not my men. Now what is your race. are you Orc? Or man. and got cursed or burned some how.. Or are you a witch?" He asked.  
  
"Orc. Witch. I. my names Anaïs." She cried.  
  
"And. I don't know what's happening." She whispered to herself looking at the floor.  
  
"We do not know what she is. she is not going to tell us what she is! What are we to do with this King Thranduil?" Spoke up one of the Elves the King trusted the most. The King looked down at her and pondered carefully. then he said.  
  
"Put her to work in the royal stables. give her nothing but bread and water. make her work hard until she can tell me what she is, and how she got here. then she can come before me once more. If I do not find her story believable then! Well. she will be slain. just as if she were and Orc who had just kill one of our own. 


	2. The Different One

Chapter Two The Different One  
  
A few days later a member of Thranduil's family arrived. in fact Thranduil was very close to this person. because it was his son! Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood. The last three nights Anaïs didn't sleep. How could she. she didn't know how she got there! Where her mother was. and why would someone do this! I mean were they some kind of Lord Of The Rings Cult or something?  
  
Legolas walked his horse to the stables and walked in. He saw someone. a girl washing the hooves of the Kings horse.  
  
"Hello, I don't believe I've seen you before" He said tilting his a little. She got up still facing the Kings horse.  
  
"King Thranduil put me to work in the stables. four days ago." She said weakly.  
  
"You look terribly weak. Did my father have them feed you?"  
  
"Yes. lames bread and water." Her voice was so mysterious to Legolas.  
  
"Turn around so I can look upon your face." Legolas said entranced.  
  
"I'd rather not." She said running her fingers through the horses mane. Legolas was surprised by her answer! So he walked over and turned her around, then his I got as round and wide as a baseball and he stepped back tripping over the pitch-fork and land in a pile of horse poo.  
  
"What are you?" He said looking up at her in fear. Anaïs's eyes filled with tears as she started to run out of the stables. She ran past the gardens, the guards, and into the town. She walked through the town as everyone stared and freaked. Her tears eventually dried. She then saw a young elf that looked to be 13yrs. Old, long white-blonde hair, piercing bright-blue eyes and very pale skin. He was trying to catch all the animals his baby brother had let out of the cages. She went to help and they soon got everyone of them back in there cages. He looked at her and smile with out a care in the world that she looked different.  
  
"Thank you" He said as he put out his hand to shake hers. A small smile appeared on her as everyone just stared at them.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"I'm Adónis (Add-O-niss)." He laughed looking at the puppy trying to brake out of its cage.  
  
"Anaïs." She was cute off by a woman who looked no more than 25yrs. Old. The Elvin woman grabbed the boys hand with his baby brother in the other and yanked him away saying.  
  
"I thought they kept all of the animal in their cages." Anaïs's heart sunk.  
  
"Of course." She whispered. She got up and saw a Elf heading behind a shop with and ax and a small puppy. She remembered that her history teacher said that a long time ago people would take the runt of the litter of what ever kind of animal it was and they'd kill it.  
  
'I can't let that happen!' She thought.  
  
"Sir!" She scream running after him. He was just about to kill it when she screamed.  
  
"NO!!! YOU CAN'T KILL HIM! NOT JUST BECAUSE HE'S DIFFERENT!"  
  
"Oh great Galadriel!" The Elf screamed. He looked at her. she was in tears.  
  
"Here! You can have it. just stay away from me" His said dropping the puppy into her hands just because he didn't want their hands to touch.  
  
"Thank you." She called out as he ran back to his shop. She looked at the white puppy. It didn't have too much hair since it was only about 6½ weeks old. She could already tell he was going to be a Samoyed.  
  
"I think I'll call you. Skylark" She said to him as she kissed his small pink nose. Her lips were very dry and cracked. this kiss made the puppy whimper a little and her lip hurt.  
  
"So. this is how life is going to be from now on huh?" She said trying to keep the puppy warm. it fell asleep from the sound of her heart beat in its ear.  
  
"We're the. Different ones." She walked back to the castle and got in trouble with the King for disappearing so long. 


End file.
